


The Way I Do

by orphan_account



Series: Hipsters and Cafes [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- non magic, Banter, Book Signings, M/M, PWP, author!Remus, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus smiled, then kissed Sirius again.  “I love you,” he said after a second.  “I do.  It’s your birthday and I love you and I’ve never been with someone that felt so bloody right.  So there it is.”</p><p>Sirius swallowed, his tongue refusing to budge.</p><p>“I don’t expect you to feel it.  Or say it back.  Or anything really, because I know that I…”</p><p>He didn’t get to finish his sentence because Sirius was kissing him again, holding him tight by the front of his shirt.  “Shut up,” he breathed, and Remus did.  “I love you too, you fucking git.  I think I have since your barmy arse stole James’ seat at that stupid hipster café and told me all about thunder crashes and the world’s sharp edges.  So yeah.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way I Do

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to give something to Sirius for his birthday that wasn't as horrible and sad as canon is. So here's this. It's not long at all because I'm still very poorly and stuck in bed so I banged this out quickly before being banished back to the covers. Also I should mention I have two items up in my beta's queue-- next chapter of my Marauders fic, as well as a sequel to Oceans of Fiction Blue, so look for those soon. xx

Glancing at the clock, Sirius let out a heavy sigh. He swore the minutes were ticking backward. Though the windows in his office, he could see his brother leant over the reception desk chatting to the peppy blonde they’d hired a few weeks ago. The most hilarious part was the fact that his brother wasn’t remotely interested in peppy blondes like her. The second, only slightly less hilarious part was knowing her reaction if she had any idea what Regulus was like outside the office.

But they were professionals _of course_ which meant Reg was less than likely to parade round in his much preferred calf-length black skirts, band tees, and vampire red nail polish. 

No, much like Sirius he was in his casual week-day suit with his hair tucked in a low bun at the nape of his neck.

The brothers were too alike, sometimes. It hadn’t always been that way. When Reg was under his mother’s thumb and Sirius was kicked out onto the streets—not that the Potters had let him stay there long—but it had taken the death of one parent, and the early-onset Alzheimer’s in the other which drew Reg and Sirius back together.

Or as back as they could be. Regulus was busy running the firm whilst Sirius was busy making clients happy. Sirius was the one with artistic vision, Regulus was the one with business savvy.

Which is why Regulus was currently leant at the desk chatting-up a woman he was not remotely interested in whilst Sirius was seconds away from tearing his hair out because he couldn’t get the fucking thing to work properly. He could see it in his mind’s eye. He knew what the client wanted, but he couldn’t make it appear on paper.

Bending low over his table, he pressed his forehead to the drawing paper, squeezed the pencil in his hand, and let out a long, low growl.

“That sort of day, is it?”

Sirius’ head snapped up at the barely familiar voice. A voice which was new in his life, and yet he was not going to forget any time soon.

Spinning round, his grey eyes took in the sight of the tall, lanky, patch-work coat wearing Remus Lupin currently leant against his doorframe. Remus looked a bit worse for the wear—likely jetlag since he’d been out of the country for the better part of three weeks, bags under his eyes and his beanie over what looked like unwashed curls.

“What are you doing here?” Sirius asked, his eyes going a bit wide. They’d been dating—sort of. Nothing official, but whenever Remus was in London he found himself at Sirius’ office or flat chatting him up, or if he was in the latter, fucking him senseless until morning. But they didn’t talk often between visits, occasional texts here and there, but they were both busy.

“Well I just got in, and wanted to see you,” Remus said, as though it was the simplest answer of all time. “James said you’d be here.”

Sirius’ eyebrows shot up. “You saw James?”

“I had a reading and signing today. You know that manky little shop near Piccadilly? Flourish and Blott’s? Been round for a hundred years?”

Sirius rolled his eyes. “Only been dragged there a few thousand times by James.”

“They scheduled me. Since it was historic and all that, my PA said I couldn’t pass it up. Right wanker, he is, but he was right. Sold out of my newest.”

Sirius snorted, but beckoned Remus in all the way. “Well good. You can take me somewhere fancy.”

Remus laughed as he closed the door, and unmindful of the wide, open windows, came over to press a kiss to the left corner of Sirius’ mouth. “Somewhere fancy, hmm? I think it can be arranged. Isn’t your birthday coming up?”

Sirius groaned. “James told you, didn’t he? That fucking traitor.”

Remus shrugged. “I might have asked—then later bribed him.”

Sirius peered round Remus’ shoulder and saw his brother watching him with a smirk. Deciding he didn’t give two shits what Reg thought, he hooked a finger through one of Remus’ torn button holes and pulled him in for a proper kiss. They might not have anything official between them, but considering the last time Sirius had seen Remus, it had been very unprofessional, he figured it was okay.

And by the low hum Remus gave at the searing kiss, Sirius reckoned Remus was on board.

“You know it’s unfair,” Sirius murmured against Remus’ lips, dropping down off the tips of his toes. “You’re Jamie’s favourite author meaning everything you can do for him trumps anything I can.”

“Oh I don’t know. He’s very loyal.” Remus reached a hand up and drew his fingertips along Sirius’ sharp cheekbones. He gave a shaking breath, then grinned. “But I was able to bribe the birthday out of him with a promise of advanced copies of my next book.”

“Fucking sell out,” Sirius muttered.

Remus laughed again, then took a step away. “Will it help if I told you I’ve brought you something? Something chocolate?”

Sirius’ eyebrows went up. “Er. It might?”

Remus chuckled as he reached over and picked up a small, square box from the desk Sirius hadn’t noticed before. “I made this special for you. Your birthday isn’t for another six days but I thought we could get started early.”

Sirius had never been in a relationship long enough to actually celebrate a birthday, so it was all very new. But as he took the box in his hands, he remembered something rather horrible. “Fuck me. I’m not going to be in London for my birthday.”

“No,” Remus mused, his tone surprising Sirius, “you’re not.”

“How er…well…” Sirius thumbed the top of the box. “I’ve got a flight to the States leaving on Thursday and I’ll be there for a few days.”

“I know.” Remus laughed at Sirius’ continued bemused expression. “I might have phoned ahead and got your brother to give me your schedule. He er…was more than helpful for even less than James asked.”

Sirius’ eyes narrowed. “What the hell did he ask for?”

“The promise of three future embarrassing stories—and photos if I can capture them. He seems to think you get pissed and ridiculous when you go on business trips. Or holidays.”

Sirius huffed, then turned his attention back to Remus’ earlier declaration. “So…so you know I won’t be here?”

“It’s part of your gift.” Remus reached into his pocket and pulled out a printed sheet of paper. Glancing at it, Sirius’ eyebrows went up. “Is it too forward that I’ve invited myself along? And booked us a second trip? And cleared an extra four days with your brother?”

Sirius was staring at the paper like it had come to life and started speaking to him. “Er.”

For the first time since he’d got there, Remus actually looked a bit concerned. “I may have crossed a line.”

Sirius head snapped up. “No I just…” He took a breath, leaning back against his drawing table. “I mean…” He set the box aside and stared at the other man. “Can I ask what might seem like a very ridiculous question?”

Remus nodded, but the frown was still apparent on his face, a wrinkle between his bushy brows. “Of course.”

“What are we?”

There was a tense, lingering pause. “Is that an existential question?”

Sirius let out a small scoff, setting the box on his desk. “You know it’s not. I mean…what _are_ we? Are we fucking? Are we friends? Are we…I dunno. I don’t know how to make this sound like a grown man is asking this question!” He let out a flustered sigh and pulled the tie from his bun, letting his fingers run through his hair as it fell down around his shoulders.

Remus watched him for a moment, and Sirius stared back, looking for any mockery in those amber eyes. But there was none. Remus took a step forward, then hesitated, then took another. “I’d like to think we’re more than just fucking.” He took the final step which closed the space separating them. Reaching out, he used the short nail on his index finger to flick Sirius’ top button. “I like to think we’re friends as well. But I…thought perhaps more.”

Sirius felt his breath hitch in his chest just a little, and he coughed to regain his composure. “I’m not normally like this. But fuck, Lupin, you sort of just came into my life like a fucking tidal wave and I haven’t been able to process it. Normally it’s chatting and fucking and then they bugger off. But you keep _coming back_ and I don’t know where I stand. I don’t even know how I feel.”

That gave Remus pause, and he stepped back. “You don’t know how you feel,” he repeated.

“Not…not like that,” Sirius said, wanting to grab him, though his hands remained at his sides. “I know how I feel. I fucking fancy the hell out of you. But I don’t know where we stand with each other and it’s making me feel a bit deranged.”

Remus couldn’t help his small smile, and a bare shake of his head. “Will it help you if I told you that I’m only seeing you?”

“Yes,” Sirius said, very slowly, his tone almost like a question. 

“And that I don’t want to see anyone else?”

Sirius gulped. “Alright.”

“And that I keep coming back here because I fucking fancy the hell out of you as well and I would prefer to spend any time I have in London with you.”

Sirius licked his lips. “That’s…fair. I suppose.”

Remus worried his bottom lip for a second, then got a very determined look on his face. “I want to date you. Exclusively. I want to have a monopoly on your free time. I want to snog you, in public, whenever we feel like it. And I want to take you on holiday for your birthday because although it seems a bit silly to use the word boyfriend in our late twenties, I think it’s something boyfriends ought to do. And I really want to be yours.”

Sirius couldn’t help his grin, as sappy and ridiculous as it felt. “Yeah?”

Remus closed the distance between them again. “Yeah.”

Glancing up at the wondering amber eyes, Sirius felt something warm fluttering in his chest, and he couldn’t stop himself from putting his palm to Remus’ cheek. “Gonna kiss you now.”

“Was hoping you might,” Remus murmured, before pulling on Sirius’ shoulders so they better matched their height. Lips collided gently at first, then growing more heated until Sirius realised if they went any further, it would be very inappropriate for those wide, open windows.

He pulled back with a small gasp, putting his hand to the centre of Remus’ chest. “So that’s settled, I suppose.”

Remus chuckled. “It seems so. Now, I’d like you to open your gift because it does have an expiry date.”

Now more than curious, Sirius snatched up the box and pried the lid off. To his very great surprise, in the centre sat a single cupcake with a deep, almost-black chocolate dollop of frosting. “It’s…a cupcake?”

“Special recipe. I learnt it about six months ago when I was travelling in Mexico. It’s spicy.”

Intrigued, Sirius pulled the cupcake from the box and swiped the edge of his finger in the frosting. Putting it in his mouth, his eyes went wide. It wasn’t very sweet at all—almost bitter. Then came an almost cinnamon flavour, followed by a deep burn in the back of his throat as the chili spice hit. 

“Bloody hell,” he breathed.

Remus laughed, then swiped his own finger into the chocolate and licked it off. “What do you think?”

Sirius stared at it for a moment, then took a bite of cake with frosting. “It’s weird. It’s…I don’t know if I like it, but for some reason I want to keep eating it.”

Remus’ grin threatened to split his face. “Thought you might. That was the reaction I was going for.”

Sirius set the cupcake down on the desk and pulled Remus in for another sweet and spicy kiss. “Come to mine tonight?”

“Wouldn’t want to be anywhere else, love.” Remus carded his fingers through Sirius’ somewhat messy locks. “We can talk about the holiday then, yeah? And what we might like to do. As, you know, official boyfriends.”

Sirius grinned and kissed him one last time. “Definitely. Now fuck off out of here please, so I can get some actual work done. Otherwise my trip abroad will be fraught with disappointment, and a disappointed Sirius is never any fun to play with.”

“Wouldn’t want that,” Remus murmured as he dipped his head low to trail lazy kisses along-side Sirius’ neck. “Happy brainstorming, love. I’ll see you soon.”

*** 

As it turned out, Remus rang up Regulus to check on Sirius schedule, because he was plotting out the last leg of his book tour which was abroad. He’d heard Sirius talk of the possible meeting in San Francisco the last time he’d been there, and thought he could co-ordinate. So whilst Sirius was busy with his American clients, Remus did the very last of his publicity tour.

After which, they would be staying in a bay-front Hotel for four days where they could so any ridiculous holidaymaker-type thing the city had to offer. Boat rides to Alcatraz, checking out the fish markets and piers, walking near the Golden Gate Bridge.

Sirius seemed overly excited by the prospects, and he was all-but bouncing off the walls during his last tea with James and Lily before he was set to leave.

“…and there’s this whale-watching thing which I thought would be brilliant, but I’m not even sure he’d be interested,” Sirius said, leaning across the table and flicking a pea at his two year old godson who laughed and threw one back.

“Please stop teaching him that,” Lily admonished. “Yesterday we had lunch with my sister and Harry threw an entire soggy carrot into her hair.”

Sirius met James’ eyes just once and threw his head back, laughing. “Good. Your sister’s a bloody horse-faced bigot who was hacked off because James was Indian. How you still take meals with her is beyond me.”

Lily had the decency to blush. “She’s come round a bit. Lately. After mum and dad…you know…”

Sirius went quiet. “Right. Sorry Lils, I just…”

“No it’s fine. You’re not wrong.” Lily sighed. “Fucking family.”

James eyed Harry who was like a verbal sponge lately, but he seemed more concerned with feeding the rest of his fried tofu to their puppy who was sitting under Harry’s chair with an expectant tongue lolling out. “Snuffles, out!”

Harry pulled a face as the dog obediently trotted out of the room.

“Well it’s nice to see you this excited over someone,” James finally said as he picked up a flannel from the kitchen counter and began to mop Harry’s face off. He pulled the boy out of his chair. “Go on, go play with your lego.”

Harry grinned toothily at his godfather before racing into the lounge where their giant lego castle was half-built.

“I really like him. And at least I don’t have to sell this one to you,” Sirius said, eyeing Remus’ new book which was still sat on James’ counter.

James grinned, unabashed. “I very nearly had to sell you on him.”

“Nah,” Sirius said, leaning back in his chair. “I was already besotted.” He worried his bottom lip for a second. “Do you think it’s ridiculous though? Me asking him about the whole…boyfriend thing?” He blushed just a bit.

James snorted. “No. It’s actually a perfectly grown-up word, Sirius. And you’re allowed to define your relationship however you see fit.”

Lily was smiling at him. “Feels all grown up, actually. Seeing you all…settled.”

“Oy! I still have an image to maintain.”

“Please. You’re a graphic designer, Sirius. That whole punk band bullshit is long gone. No one’s going to believe you.” Lily got up and flicked the kettle on. “Honestly it’s just nice to see you happy.” She pulled a small cake off the counter and plonked it in the centre of the table. “This is to say Happy Birthday since you won’t be here this year.”

James reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box with a bow on it. “And this, early as well.”

Sirius felt his body go flush with happiness as Lily cut him a slice of the cake, and he opened up a platinum watch. The face held his constellation, along with a small window along the side which showed the phases of the moon as they passed through the night sky. On the back was a small engraving, _For my brother, with love always. Prongs-_

Sirius did not cry, because he was still a little punk rock and it was not punk rock to cry. But it was, he decided, a bit punk to get a little bit soggy, and it was definitely punk rock to hug and kiss both James and Lily.

“Enjoy your trip. Spoil yourself. Enjoy your boyfriend,” Lily ordered as Sirius was leaving.

Sirius grinned at her. “Plan to. I really do.”

“And if you come back engaged,” Lily called as Sirius swung his leg over his motorbike, “you’re hiring me to plan the wedding!”

*** 

San Francisco, Sirius decided, would make a fantastic replacement for London. It was dreary and foggy, with a fantastic sort of smell to it. Crisp and sharp like the sea, and yet heavy and all-encompassing. The streets were something to behold, narrow and the hills were incredible.

There was still a streetcar running on some of them, and a lot of the places like the pier, were full of street performers and little shops. In between meetings, Sirius spent time with Remus, having lunch at small soup carts where they got Clam Chowder in bread bowls, and finish off with cinnamon doughnuts for pudding.

They put money into the cups of human statues, and took a bay tour which lasted thirty minutes and were served wine.

Sirius managed to catch Remus’ very last reading at a large bookstore near their hotel. He’d just come off his last meeting, the clients very happy with the design, and the contracts all sorted. Regulus gave him a very thrilled call after the contracts were emailed, shouting something about a very nice bonus before Sirius rang off so he could see Remus.

The crowd was massive, and Sirius dug round for his badge which would let him behind security lines. One of the guards scanned it, then let Sirius in the back entrance where there was a massive table set up with tea and coffee. He helped himself to a tea, then wandered toward the small stage they’d set up in the middle of the shop.

The queue was nearly out the door for people already clamouring for an autograph, and Sirius always found it interesting how many people loved Remus. His _boyfriend_ he thought with a zing of thrill running up his spine. His. As much as he was Remus’.

He peered round a large stack of books and saw Remus sat on a chair reading from a passage into a low mic. The sound quality was shit, but Remus’ gentle tenor rose above the chattering crowd.

“…thought it wouldn’t be possible. How, I wondered. How could something that gorgeous exist outside of the ugly side of reality? Of course it wasn’t up to me, and I knew that. Knew it in my bones. It was difficult to let go and be grateful, but what else was there to do?”

He shut the book and grinned when an applause erupted. People shouted for more, but Remus rose and started toward the group of people who’d organised the event. He glanced round, and gave a surprised start when he saw Sirius hovering nearby. He was rewarded with a grin, a grin Sirius knew was his and his alone.

‘Hi,’ Sirius mouthed.

Remus beckoned him over, and though Sirius was mindful of the crowd watching them, he crossed the empty space and was drawn into a short embrace, a kiss pressed to his temple.

“Done early?” Remus asked as the organisers were scrambling to set up the table.

“Aye. Got the contracts signed. Reg was excited. Offered me his first born or something.”

Remus snorted. “Of course he did. It means you’re free though, right? All finished. No more meetings?”

Sirius smiled. “No more meetings. Just in time, too.”

Remus reached out, unable to stop himself from cupping Sirius’ cheek and pulling him in for a kiss. Sirius was profoundly aware of fans standing nearby, and noticed them with their mobiles out, no doubt taking photos.

“I think we’re being watched,” Sirius muttered. “Videos, photos…it’s about to blow up online.”

“Do you know how much of a fuck I do not give?” Remus said as he kissed Sirius again.

“Isn’t part of the appeal that fans can fancy you and think they have a chance? Isn’t that how the whole…celebrity thing works?”

Remus laughed, tucking a lock of Sirius’ hair behind his ear. “Maybe, but I’m not a boy band, Sirius. I’m an author. Who writes romances. It lends credibility to my work, seeing as most of my books have a happy ending. Shows I know what I’m talking about.”

Sirius snorted. “If only they knew.”

“I like to let them use their imaginations.” Remus trailed his hand down Sirius’ arm and twinned their fingers together. “Sit with me? You don’t have to be up front, but I’d like you nearby. It’s your birthday after all and I think I’ve sacrificed enough time with you.”

Sirius couldn’t say no, even if he wanted to—which he did not. He rather enjoyed being paraded about like a proper _boyfriend_ and was just a little flushed in the face as Remus took his spot behind the table, and Sirius sat a few paces away.

The queue seemed even longer now, and it was only slightly discouraging. “You’ve got to sign all these people? You’re arm’s going to be…exhausted.”

Remus laughed under his breath. “Worried, love?”

“Well…”

“Don’t worry, I’m well practised and I would never let you go neglected on your birthday.”

“Well it’s my first with you and…”

Remus turned, giving him eyes that had gone quite dark. “Trust me, love.”

Sirius gulped, then shifted in his seat and sipped his tea. “Alright. Go on then. Be impressive.”

Remus laughed again, then nodded so the queue could begin to move.

*** 

In the end it only took an hour and twenty. A few people were turned away disappointed, but as Remus and Sirius made their way out to the taxi waiting for them, Remus paused to sign for people hovering about.

“Can we just say,” a young girl in what looked like her late teens said as Remus scribbled a note to her on the inside cover, “you two are ridiculously cute.”

Sirius flushed, but Remus merely gave a gentle smile. “Well thank you.”

“I mean it. It’s like…I ship it so hard. And I didn’t even know you were seeing anyone before today.”

“Yes,” her friend chimed in. “OTP.”

Sirius blinked in confusion as they ambled off, and Remus led the way to the taxi which was set to take them back to the hotel. “What the fuck did any of that mean?” Sirius wondered. “American slang?”

Remus chuckled again. “I think it’s more of an internet thing. I try not to go on there often. I assume it was some compliment.”

“Right. Ships. And er…” Sirius shook his head. “Remind me to text Reg later. I bet he knows. Called himself a Trash Lord the other day, whatever the fuck that was.”

Remus snorted. “I wouldn’t look too deeply into it, love. Down the rabbit hole lies madness.”

“Shut up. Stop being poetic and kiss me,” Sirius demanded, and Remus complied until the taxi driver cleared his throat to indicate they’d arrived.

Completely unembarrassed, Remus paid the driver, and the pair got out. Bypassing the hotel bar, and the restaurant, Remus took Sirius to the lifts and straight to the room. “I’ve ordered in,” he explained as he flicked on the lights and shrugged his coat off. “Should be here in an hour. And…” He nodded to the bedside table where there was wine chilling in a tub. The ice was nearly melted, and the bottle was frosty.

“You trying to get me pissed?” Sirius asked as Remus began to uncork the bottle. “Think I’ll get up to dirty things, do you?”

Remus grinned, his eyes going quite dark again. “No, I think I’d like you very clear headed.” He grabbed the two glasses and filled them halfway. “I’d like you to remember everything tonight.”

Sirius let out an involuntary breath as he sipped the wine. Then, with careful hands, pulled Remus in for a kiss. Their tongues tangled together, hot and needy. Remus made a low, keening sound against Sirius’ mouth, and before long the wine was abandoned to the bedside table, and warm fingers were crawling up the back of Sirius’ shirt.

“Happy birthday,” Remus said, punctuating the sentence with open-mouthed kisses along Sirius’ throat.

Sirius sucked in his breath as Remus shoved him back toward the bed, and he stumbled, falling back against the pillows. He nearly protested until Remus’ fingers went for his zip, then in a flash had him naked from the waist down.

Sirius was about to mention how Remus was wearing too many clothes, but there was a mouth on him which made speaking near impossible. A tongue poked out, drawing hot lines along the inside of his thigh, creeping up toward his bollocks and aching prick.

Sirius lifted his head just slightly to watch as Remus’ mouth parted, taking the head of Sirius’ cock in. His tongue pressed hard against it, and he sucked, hollowing out his cheeks. Sirius threw his head back, eyes rolling up, and a long, low moan escaped from his throat.

“Fuck,” he groaned when he regained the ability to form words. “Fuck yes.”

Remus hummed in agreement as he slowly, inch by inch, took Sirius into his mouth. His tongue was magic, his lips pulling and pushing at just the right speed, with just the right pressure. And before long he was so close his entire body was humming.

“I’m…fuck I’m gonna…Re…”

Remus hummed his assent and Sirius let go, coming hard into the hot mouth. Swallowing down every drop, Remus pulled away, drawing his hands up and down Sirius’ thighs as his lover started to regain his bearings.

“Good start, hmm?”

Sirius looked up at him, eyes glazed and mouth feeling thick with lust and satisfaction. “Start?”

“Well, I’d hoped we’d get to a bit more than me sucking you off. After dinner.” Remus winked at him as he crawled up Sirius’ body and kissed him slow and tender.

Sirius reached up, carding his fingers into Remus’ tight curls, and stared him in the eye. “You’re rather fantastic, you know that?”

Remus smiled. “So glad you think so. It’s nice to have the sentiment returned.”

Sirius flushed a bit. “I…well…I’m very happy.”

Remus palmed his cheek. “Good. Because I…” He stopped and took a breath. “I’ve debated about this for some time, as it seems a bit rash and sudden. But the truth of it is, I think if you feel something, you should just say it. And if it’s right—if it’s supposed to be—well it’ll be right. So there’s no point in stalling.”

“I know you’re used to being wordy but I’m not exactly following,” Sirius said, though the truth of it was, he had some idea what was coming and his heart started to hammer hard against his ribs. Because he was feeling it. Oh he was feeling it, but it seemed so _soon_.

Remus smiled, then kissed Sirius again. “I love you,” he said after a second. “I do. It’s your birthday and I love you and I’ve never been with someone that felt so bloody right. So there it is.”

Sirius swallowed, his tongue refusing to budge.

“I don’t expect you to feel it. Or say it back. Or anything really, because I know that I…”

He didn’t get to finish his sentence because Sirius was kissing him again, holding him tight by the front of his shirt. “Shut up,” he breathed, and Remus did. “I love you too, you fucking git. I think I have since your barmy arse stole James’ seat at that stupid hipster café and told me all about thunder crashes and the world’s sharp edges. So yeah.”

Remus’ eyes were suspiciously wet-looking, glinting in the yellow desk lamp. “Well there it is. We love each other.”

Sirius’ grin felt like it might split his face. “So we do.”

Pinning him down, Remus peppered Sirius’ face with kisses, then nuzzled Sirius’ cheek with his big nose. “Happy birthday, love.”

Sirius grinned. “You said that already.”

Kissing his neck, Remus pulled away and cupped his cheek. “And I shall continue. Your birthday isn’t over for another six hours. And we’ve got a lot of birthday activities to get through.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also let it be said that I do think Sirius is still very punk rock, and I think crying is also very punk rock indeed!


End file.
